Units of Measurement
Keep in mind that creating a new system of time is by no means an exact science. While I'd like to compose a completely unique scale of measurement, I chose to draw from real-world parallels to create the Anew Calendar. Time Time flows in the world of Anew the same as it does in the real world. The calendar, however, is different. Each month is measured according to lunar cycle, starting with the first full moon and ending just before the next. There are 29 days in each lunar cycle, as such, 29 days in each month. There are still seven 24-hour days in each week. The correct date format in Standard Cavalian is as follows: of day, of day day of month, of years year of the X Age. For example: Freden, 21st day of Nyrn’s Eve, 193rd year of the Sixth Age. Thankfully, shorthand does exist. The format is as follows (the Age is usually omitted): age - #, #, #, where the numerical values are represented by their corresponding shorthand in the Cavalian alphabet. (1 = I, 2 = Z, 3 = F, so on). This is explained more in-depth later. Days The first day of every month is called Moonsden, despite what it may be during a typical week. The day names are as follows, starting with the first day of the week: 'Dawsden '- Sunday 'Munden '- Monday 'Nyrden '- Tuesday 'Nereden '- Wednesday 'Taursden '- Thursday 'Freden '- Friday 'Dusden '- Saturday Months To recap, there are 29 days in each month, and 7 days in each week. And, as it is in the real world, there are 12 months in a year. The month's names are as follows, starting with the first month of the year: 'Everfrost '- January 'Bleakwind '- February 'First Light '- March 'Sky's Break '- April 'Verden '- May 'Sky's Shroud '- June 'Middus '- July 'Weodnath '- August 'Seedfall '- September 'Taurn '- October 'Last Light '- November 'Nyrn's Eve '- December Seasons The are three seasons in the Anew universe. They are each attributed to one of the original Three Named Ones. Real-world season names are not used. They are as follows: '''Nyrn's Reign: '''The equivalent to "winter". Consists of the months Last Light, Nyrn's Eve, Everfrost, and Bleakwind. '''Neren's Reign: '''A combination of spring and summer, consists of First Light, Sky's Break, Verden, and Sky's Shroud. '''Taurn's Reign: '''The end of summer and all of fall. Consists of Middus, Weodnath, Seedfall, and Taurn. The Ages From the beginning until the Third Age, this term is somewhat obscure. The Age of Myth earned its moniker for a fairly literal meaning, as myth is the only record of what may have happened. Officially, Umbros is a few mere centuries into its Sixth Age. However when observed objectively, there is no "current" date, according to this repository. This is because it is a collection of knowledge of an entire universe, and while it contains many individual timelines that have been recorded, it does not adhere to any specific one of them. Category:Reference